candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cinnabar The Evil Gem Chemist 55555555555555555550/Guess the Object (Round 6) *FINISHED*
Hello people of Candy Crush Saga Wikia. Welcome to round 6 of Guess the Object. It's like 20 questions, but better! Mainly because it's ∞ questions! Well, actually, I'll draw the line at 200 questions. So for those that are new to this game, there have been five rounds before me and we take it in turns to host the round. Basically, me, being the saddist I am, have come up with an object incredibly hard to guess. I will be genuinely surprised if someone gets it within the 200 questions. (Now that I've said that, someone probably WILL get it). TRADITION RULE #1: The first user who asks a question must ask the question “Can you sit on it?” Just a tradition. If the first user doesn’t, I will not be able to answer any questions until a user asks that question. Yes, you are allowed to ask as many questions as you want, AS LONG AS IT IS SPECIFIC. So, that aside, let the game begin! TRADITION RULE #2: The only one question that you may not ask is, “What is the object?” Questions And Answers #'Can you sit on it?' Pffft no #'Is it exist on Candy Crush?' No #'Does it have any weight?' Yes #'Can you even see it?' Depends #'Can you eat it?' Would you want to? #'Does it have any colors?' Not really #'Is it a gas?' Can be... anything can be a gas #'Is it a type of feeling, emotion?' No #'Is it a living thing?' No #'Is it transparent?' Yes, usually #'Is it sodium fluoride?' No #'Is it sodium bromide?' No #'Is it potassium chloride?' No #'Is it chlorine?' Nope #'Is it helium?' Nope.avi #'Is it nitrogen?' Nopety nope #'Is it carbon monoxide?' Naaami #'Is it carbon dioxide?' Nonono #'Is it oxygen?' No-vember #'Is it Sodium Chloride?' It's No-dium Chloride #'Is it a gas at room temperature? '''No. #'Poison?' It is poisonous #'Is it a physical phenomenon?' Nope #'Nitrogen dioxide?' NO2. #'Arsine?' Nope #'Arsenic pentafluoride?' Nope. #'Boron tribromide?' No. Instead of guessing a bunch of chemicals, why not try and find out more about the object itself? #'Can you eat it?' Uhh, we've had this question. #'Is it glass?' Is glass toxic? #'Is it a thermometer?' No #'Sulfur dioxide?' No. Try asking more about the properties of the object I am thinking of. #'Can you smell it?' Here's a good one! No. #'Mercury?' Niet #'Is it related to MathSSS, Physics or Chemistry?' Yes, but isn't everything? #'Can you touch it without being hurt?' I wouldn't touch it if I were you... #'Will it kill you within an hour?' Certainly. #'Nitrogen oxide?' No #'Nitrogen dioxide?' No #'Sulfurous acid? Nope. #'''Is it acid? No, it's not acidic. #'Uranium?' Nope #'Is it produced by burning plastic? '''Not that I'm aware of. Possibly. #'A nuclear bomb?' No #'Is it liquid at room temperature?' Yes #'Is it inorganic or organic compounds?' Organic. #'Is it an organic compound that pH = 7?''' No Category:Blog posts